dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Citrus
Citrus is a Saiyan woman from the planet Sadala and is a God of Destruction in training for Universe 7. After her initial appearance, she becomes a major villain determined to destroy the Dragon Team. Overview Appearance Citrus has fair skin and an alluringly built body. She had been shown to be around the same height as Vegeta Jr. Like most of Saiyans, Citrus was born with waist length brown hair but red irises as opposed to the more common black. She is also shown to wear red or pink lipstick. As the series progresses and she transforms into a Super Saiyan Rosé, she remains in this form continually. This in turn makes her hair pink and her eyes grey. In her initial debut to the series, Citrus wore a skin tight red and black spandex like suit with matching sleeves that exposed her cleavage. Citrus also wore red earrings and bracelets. She crowned herself with a metal tiara with a red gem engraved into its center. As tribute to her village, she wore red Saiyan warrior face paint. Citrus would wear a skin tight jumper that exposed her back during her training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to continue her godly ki with Vegeta Jr. There is pink material over her breasts while the rest of the outfit is black aside from the pink stripes running along her legs. Citrus wears her long hair in a ponytail on top of her head with a black band and walks in pink tennis shoes. The God of Destruction would change her attire once again once returning to Other World in order to entice Vegeta Jr. Keeping her usual color scheme, Citrus wears a red crop top and shorts with black thigh high boots and elbow length gloves. Her hair is still in a ponytail but is kept up by a red band. She wears small red earrings, a red collar and a green belt with a golden buckle. Once she completed her god training, Citrus began to wear similar garbs of that to other Gods of Destruction. Instead of pale baggy pants that the Gods usually wear, she wears red shorts. She wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges. Personality Citrus is the foil of her best friend Leek. Citrus is a prideful woman who is very confident in herself and her fighting abilities. Sometimes this confidence borders on arrogance, so much so that she blatantly, though not intentionally, disrespects her peers and sometimes her superiors. Like most Saiyans, she has a love for fighting and becoming stronger. This is what interested her for the position of God of Destruction due to her being able to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Citrus has a very short tempered and is angered easily. These tantrums can be very dangerous as Saiyan power is linked to their emotions especially anger. Citrus is also overly emotional, which can be catastrophic since everything she does is emotionally driven. Her personality gets her into dangerous situations that, according to Leek, never end well. It was this that prompted Zen-Oh to consider her for the position for God of Destruction, hoping to raise Universe 7's Mortal Score. Citrus began to develop an extremely severe, one-sided obsession for Vegeta Jr. once he had demonstrated his power to her. This obsession would reveal the scheming and manipulative side of Citrus. For a while, she would concoct plans in order to seduce Vegeta Jr. She would also assist Leek in her crush on Goku Jr. This obsession escalated to the point where she would throw herself at Vegeta Jr. It reached its climax when Vegeta Jr. finally rejected her formally. This, of course, sent Citrus mad; making her act even more irrationally than before such as destroying planets on a whim. Though she would eventually accept the rejection, there are still hints of affection towards Vegeta Jr. Biography Pre-Dragon Ball AF Citrus was born on Planet Sadala, home world of the Saiyans. Sometime in her childhood, she met and befriended Leek, a Saiyan half breed from Earth. The two of them traveled throughout the galaxy, saving planets from thugs and evil warlords. The two girls grew extremely powerful as they got older, catching the attention to the Great Priest. Citrus Saga Crush Arc Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are summoned to Other World by the Grand Priest. There they are introduced to the two beings that would replace Beerus and Aqua. Forced into teaching the new God and Demon, Riki, how to harness true Saiyan power, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were each given a student to teach with Vegeta Jr. tasked with training Citrus. Before the training begins Vegeta Jr. displays the Super Saiyan Rosé power, claiming that was a taste of godly Saiyan strength, going on to say that Super Saiyan God 4 would be far greater. By doing so, Vegeta Jr. unintentionally attracts Citrus who falls deeply in love with him. Citrus soon transforms into a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan Rosé quickly after. Vegeta Jr. takes her into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to master the form in similar fashion as Goku and Gohan with the basic Super Saiyan form. While in the Time Chamber, she begins to think of schemes to seduce the Supreme Kai such as posing provocatively duribg combat and faking fatigue to get close to him. Her advances are wasted however, giving her much frustration. After training in the chamber, Citrus' power in the form surpassed Vegeta Jr.'s. As her power grew to new heights, so did her obsession for Vegeta Jr. As her god training continued in Other World, she would continually throw herself at her life linked teacher. She even assisted Riki who had her own crush on her teacher Goku Jr., suggesting the two would dress up to impress tgeir mentors and confess their love. Much to her dismay however, Vegeta Jr. rejects her affections. With her new found power, Citrus finally finished her training and officially became the new God of Destruction. Never recovering from her broken heart, Citrus would maliciously destroy planets at random, regardless of whether it was their time or not. This naturally set off the balance of the Universe. Citrus was confronted by her best friend and new ruler of the Demon Realm, Riki. This led to a heated dispute and ultimately a fight. Citrus easily overpowered Riki, who neglected her training, a beat her one time friend to near death even with the latter as a Super Saiyan Devil. Category:Saiyans Category:Deities Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support